Beside You
by Overexposed
Summary: I was alone in this world. And when my one and only friend betrayed me, I couldn't handle the silence. Here is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. Sorry, guys! So I can't find a way to delete my other story, in which I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter for this story. That was more towards the end, and this is actually the first chapter. Don't kill me! Please.**

**Anyways, so now I'm replacing the first chapter with this and then I'll enter the rest of the chapters accordingly.**

**ComplicatedWreck- Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I'm replacing/fixing it, so there you go :)**

**Love it! Maybe a bit of background or something, suicide attempt seems a bit soon/pathetic. But overall it's great! =D**

**Happy Llama- Thanks! I'm still working on describing things; it's one of the main problems I have with writing.**

**Hahaha. You use descriptive language really well.**

**fightorflight- Ya. Since it's a quite serious story (well, the rest of it is. I just need to upload it.), I thought it could do with a bit of humor.**

**this was quite funny made me laugh at the 'great nick just great' part...that was really funny ;) FAX all the way!**

**t.t- Yes. Well, I might continue. I actually labeled that chapter wrong on my computer. It's actually either the last chapter or the epilogue.**

**and what happens next is left to the imaination**

**nacho5 - Here you go!**

**MOAR!**

**Anonymous- Here's more… ish. Hope it's good enough.**

**OMG! This story is sooooo good with the details! I want more!**

**UrWrstNitemare- Why, thank you. I think that's the first time in my life something has been described as 'cute'.**

**This story is so cute! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man? I think not.**

_Flashback_

_I was running, endlessly, never stopping. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Only a burning desire to escape from this place of torture._

_They strapped me onto a table, injecting needles into my arm that make me scream in pain, wanting nothing but to be taken out of my misery._

_I watched him die, my little brother, as the surrounding Erasers held me back and ignored my screams._

_I threw myself on the cage door, again and again, until it finally burst open. I was free._

_I threw one last shovelful of dirt onto the grave of my little hero. But I would not let myself show any signs of weakness, ever again._

_End Flashback_

Well. This sucked.

Let me back up. I'm Maximum Ride, age sixteen, an orphan, with less than one hundred dollars in my pocket and I just hung up with some social worker who said they didn't care what happened to me as long as I went to school.

It's almost laughable. From what I've been through, you'd think I wouldn't have to go to school. But the social worker said I had to, or else they would send me back to Itex. So, I decided to suck it up. Given the choice between a place that tortured me to no end and a place that tortured me for eight hours a day, five days a week: I'd go with the second.

I was tired; walking for more than five hours was a pain. I ran my hand through my long, light brown hair. I should probably brush it more than once a week...

After searching for a good hour, I found a pretty decent sized cave near the edge of Greendale Woods. Which was near Greendale, Idaho. Which was in the United States of America.

You get it.

I walked to the camping store first, figuring I had enough money for a sleeping bag and a lantern. Turns out I did, and I had a little extra, so I went over to the conveniently placed music store next to it and purchased a small C.D. player. I had found a couple of C.D.'s in the trash near a McDonald's, and grabbed them. There was Whatever by Hot Chelle Rae, and then a C.D. with nothing on it. I figured it would be okay enough to listen to.

I headed back to the cave and spread everything out. I had one pair of jeans, two pairs of basketball shorts, various socks and such, and four t-shirts. I also had the C.D.s and the music player. Underneath all of the clothes was a small box with a lock on it. The box was an old one, found when I dug Ari's grave. I had put a picture one of the kinder (notice: kinder, not kind. No one working for that place was kind.) scientists, Jeb, had taken of Ari and I.

It was the first time we had been allowed outside to try out our wings. I had just successfully landed, and Ari rushed over to give me a hug. Our wings were wrapped around each other, and a genuine smile was on his face. I would have given almost anything for him to smile like that. One small fact I didn't want to remember, though: he was dead, I was alive, and there was nothing I could do about it.

**I was going to cut off there, but I didn't want to open up a new document.**

After setting up "camp", I decided to listen to one of the C.D.s. And while I had no electricity, I had been smart enough to get a battery-powered player. I put in Whatever. After that, I pressed play and listened.

**Forever unstoppable**

**Forever, forever, forever unstoppable**

**Falling stars don't crash through your window**

**If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased**

**All your scars won't heal 'till you let go**

**You're perfectly worth it; forget your mistakes**

**If you want to fly, leave this world with me**

**We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity**

**Hold onto me tight, when it all falls down**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever unstoppable**

**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**

**That nothing's impossible**

**When you're broken, and you're shattered**

**Love will save you from disaster**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable **

**Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame**

**Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn**

**You and I got played by the same game**

**We're in it, together, for better or worse**

**If you wanna fly, leave this world with me**

**We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity**

**Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever unstoppable**

**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**

**That nothing's impossible**

**When you're broken, and you're shattered**

**Love will save you from disaster**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**

**There's a feeling inside you,**

**Just dying to break through,**

**Open up and set it free**

**We're on a horizon**

**Just look in my eyes and you will see**

**When you're broken, and you're shattered**

**Love will save you from disaster**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever unstoppable**

**If you're torn apart, I'll make you see**

**That nothing's impossible**

**When you're broken, and you're shattered**

**Love will save you from disaster**

**You can take my heart, if yours won't beat**

**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**

**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**

**We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable**

**Forever unstoppable**

**Forever unstoppable**

**Forever unstoppable**

**Forever unstoppable**

The song ended, making me wonder if I would ever have someone who cared about me that much. _Snap out of it. You've been on your own for a while now. You don't need anyone,_ I thought. Besides, then no one will care if Itex comes.

Wow. I've certainly got a positive outlook on life.

I turned the music off, and quickly fell asleep, wondering if my life could ever be normal.

Of course, with my luck, it's never normal. I got woken up by some idiot who had nothing better to do with his life than go through my stuff. He wasn't really going through it, but tripping over it and spilling everything was as good as that in my books.

If I had books. Seriously. What the heck does that saying mean?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Woah!" The guy fell back against one of the walls, probably because of my stunning beauty.

Not.

I most likely scared him out of his mind.

Anyways…

"Why are you here?" I snapped. I was not happy he'd woken me up.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded.

Dang. He had me there. Although, I could always just respond with a sarcastic comment.

"What do I look like? A service information desk?"

"Yeah."

"Can't say you look much better," I mumbled.

Well, actually, he did. He was tall-ish, had a pretty decent tan, long-ish dark hair that swept across his face, and black eyes with said hair covering them.

As you can tell, I'm great at describing things. Ahem...

"Look who's talking. Where've you been living? A barn?"

As a matter of fact, yes, I HAD been living in a few barns, but it's not like I was going to admit that to a total stranger.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. Okay, I had to admit, this kid was good.

I decided to be nice and tell him my life story.

Pssshh, like I would actually do that. I actually told him, with some very foul language, that he had no right to butt into my life, and if he didn't get out of it very soon I would do something to his family jewels that would be extremely painful.

He scrambled away without another word. Finally.

I was left alone to ponder why life had decided to screw with me and leave me wondering what I did wrong.

**And there you go...**

**Whatever. I'm still trying to figure out ways to make this non-cliche. It's so difficult because almost everything has been done before**.

Song Copyrighted 2011 by Hot Chelle Rae. I do not own.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, fanfictioners. I know I'm not an extremely popular author, but for the people who do actually pay attention to me...

1. I am so sorry I haven't updated. Life's been crazy, and school and funerals and school and service hours and school have taken up my time.

2. All of my ongoing stories are officially discontinued. Sorry, but I'm just not feeling them.

3. I'm working on my own novel right now, so I would work on that instead of my MR fics.

4. I'm focused on my mother not blowing up at me for another pointless thing, and that takes a lot of energy, and my dad not getting mad at me.

5. My lovely mother does not know that I have an account, so I can only write at my dad's house.

6. My stepsister has been on the compute every night- we share one- so I haven't even been able to check my email.

7. It's been increasingly hard to write- I need inspiration and, sadly, I'm not getting it from you people.

Even flames would be better than nothing. Or a smiley face.

8. People keep telling me who I should be, and I'm having problems with who I really am and who people want me to be.

9. I may or may not be failing religion class... which is not good. At all.

10. I'm going to a high school next year where I know absolutely no one.

Again, I'm sorry, but I won't be updating any time soon.


End file.
